


Tan sólo una sonrisa

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble AU de Final Fantasy X. Tidus es un jugador de fútbol y Yuna una cantante famosa. Tidus no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que ve a Yuna en la final de una competición.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan sólo una sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Amanda Beicker <3

**Tan sólo una sonrisa**

 

—Tengo que conocerla.

Tidus miraba boquiabierto al escenario, a través de la puerta medio cerrada de los vestuarios. Varios de sus compañeros de equipo se amontonaban a su alrededor tratando de conseguir una buena vista del escenario. Uno de ellos se mofó de su deseo.

—¿Conocerla? No creo ni que te dejen tocar un chicle que tire al suelo.

Pero a Tidus le daba igual lo que dijeran. Normalmente no solía prestar demasiada atención a las cantantes famosas que traían para amenizar las finales, ya que por lo general todas eran muñequitas artificiales que al bajar del escenario sólo sabían reír como adolescentes o mirarte de soslayo demasiado ocupadas consigo mismas. Pero aquella chica era diferente. Sólo la había visto unos minutos de lejos y después en el escenario, pero el joven sabía que no era como las demás. Era distinta. Lo notaba.

Tna sólo había que ver la forma que la chica tenía de desenvolverse en el escenario, tan natural, tan dulce, siempre miraba al público a los ojos y les deleitaba con sonrisas con cada giro que daba. Además, su ropa no era demasiado ostentosa ni atrevida, de manera que la gente prestaba más atención a su talento que a sus curvas.

Y su voz. Pura y cristalina como la nieve. Todo el mundo había caído rendido ante ella desde el minuto uno. Pero Tidus no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Al terminar la actuación, Tidus salió corriendo de los vestuarios hacia la salida del escenario haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de sus compañeros. El partido empezaría pronto, pero aún tenía unos minutos para buscarla. Corrió por los pasillos con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, acompañando el ruido de sus pasos por los pasillos vacíos.

Finalmente, dio con ella. Estaba hablando con un hombre de mediana edad, seguramente su representante, y se cogía las manos mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decir. A Tidus aquel gesto le pareció delicioso. No tardaron en darse cuenta de su presencia y, tras algunos minutos de confusión, el hombre reconoció quién era el muchacho y se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones:

—Es la estrella del equipo —dijo el hombre, y Tidus sintió que el color le subía a la cara.

La joven le hizo una reverencia y le deleitó con una sonrisa, una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que el mundo se parar y los polos se derritieran. Tidus no podía parar de mirar aquellos ojos tan grandes, tan vivos, tan llenos de luz. _Yuna, me dijo que se llamaba Yuna. Precioso. Como ella._

—Espero que tengáis mucha suerte esta noche en el partido.

Tidus se quedó en blanco, sin saber muy bien qué responder, temiendo que cualquier cosa que dijese le hiciera quedar como un idiota. De repente, descubrió lo que podía decir, lo que _quería_ decir:

—Creo que la victoria está muy cerca de nosotros esta noche. Sólo necesito una cosa para hacerla real. Necesito que estés aquí. Necesito que me sonrías.

Ahora fueron las mejillas de Yuna las que se volvieron escarlata. La joven a penas podía balbucir una respuesta porque parecía estar luchando con las palabras. Fue su agente el que atajó:

—No creo que podamos quedarnos a ver el partido…

Los altavoces anunciaron el comienzo inminente del partido y Tidus echó a correr hacia los vestuarios tras despedirse de la forma más cordial que pudo. La suerte estaba echada. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El entrenador le reprendió severamente por su ausencia durante la concentración y poder llegar tarde al vestuario. Probablemente recibiría una amonestación más tarde, pero en aquel momento no importaba. Su mente estaba con Yuna… y con el partido.

El rival estaba más en forma de lo que esperaban, y a los suyos les estaba costando sudor y lágrimas mantener a los delanteros alejados de la portería y poder encajar algún gol en la contraria. A Tidus casi no le dejaban respirar, y varias veces le tiraron al suelo de forma poco ética cuando se acercaba al lado contrario. El marcador estaba muy ajustado, y el joven comenzaba a perder la paciencia: si conseguía marcar pronto, lo tendrían muy difícil para clasificarse para el campeonato del próximo año.

Y para colmo de males, no conseguía localizar a Yuna. Las pocas veces en las que podía relajarse, trataba de mirar a la grada infructuosamente. Ni siquiera durante el descanso pudo encontrarla, ya que fueron rápidamente congregados en el vestuario para unos últimos consejos. ¿Se habría marchado de verdad? Era lo más probable, que hubiese abandonado el estadio junto a su representante en cuanto empezara el partido. Aún así…

Aún así era posible que ella estuviese allí.

A penas unos minutos les separaban del final del partido y los dos equipos se encontraban empatados. El siguiente gol sería el que sentenciase el partido. Tidus estaba muy mentalizado: ese gol tenía que llegar pronto y sería suyo. Esquivó a dos defensas y se dirigió como un rayo hacia la portería contraria.

 _Nada puede pararme_.

Parecía que iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba y Tidus ya se daba por campeón, pero su visión se llenó de jugadores rivales y la magia se disipó tan fugaz como había llegado.

 _Mierda. No voy a poder. Se acabó_.

Y entonces fue cuando la vió. Allí, en la grada enfrente de él, como una rosa entre la maleza. La luz de los focos la iluminaba parcialmente y el joven pudo observar que estaba sonriendo.

 _Y no una sonrisa cualquiera. Una sonrisa para mí_.

Tidus lanzó la pelota y esta entró limpia en la portería dándole a él y a su equipo la victoria. El estadio entero estalló en júbilo y del cielo comenzaron a caer globos y confeti. Aquello era una auténtica fiesta. Sin embargo, Tidus aún miraba a Yuna como en un sueño. Por su parte, la joven se había puesto de pie y aplaudía, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Maldita sea, eres preciosa —Tidus suspiró deshaciéndose de toda la tensión acumulada durante el partido y se dirigió a las gradas.

Mientras el mundo se volvía loco a su alrededor, el joven se había dado cuenta de que aquella sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
